New moon songs
by StupidShinyVolvoOwner18
Summary: If Bella and Edward were to sing songs to each other in New Moon, these would be them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this song came on my ipod and i thought it fit Bella and Edward in New Moon perfectly. The song is breathe by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**

**Bella:**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

**Edward:**

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

**Bella:**  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  
Easy for me.

**Edward:**

Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy,  
Easy for me.

**Bella:  
**And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

**Bella&Edward:  
**I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry

* * *

**Okay let me know what you think! Just press that little review button at the bottom there (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright some parts remind me of them, others not so much but w/e.**

song is "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee

* * *

**Edward:**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

cause Im broken when Im open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel light when youre gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

**Bella:**

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

cause Im broken when Im open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away

**Edward&Bella:**

cause Im broken when Im open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel light when youre gone away

* * *

**Was I way off?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's message to edward. Song is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson (:

* * *

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

* * *

Was i way off?


	4. Chapter 4

**This one reminded me of Edward when he leaves Bella sorta lol **

**this is the first update in a while sorry bout that but the song is Runnin' by Jesse McCartney**

**

* * *

**

Runnin' away runnin' away

Hey hey hey runnin' away

I had the perfect girl we'd spend together hours everyday  
You'd say that I had it made and I was all for the commitment  
But then she started wantin' more from me  
And my mind began to change suddenly I didn't feel the same  
I didn't know what I was doing

I was dodging commitment start but don't finish  
My M.O.'s always the same girl I know I been trippin'  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just hear me out  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just see me off  
I wanna show my heart but I don't know where to start

So I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
Hey hey hey

I caught my second wind of happiness when I met this girl  
And then we became the best of friends we went  
From half full to half empty I took a detour tryin' to find myself  
But I'm on this road again want out of this box I'm in  
I made it harder to be with me

I was dodging commitment start but don't finish  
My M.O.'s always the same girl I know I been trippin'  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just hear me out  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just see me off  
I wanna show my heart but I don't know where to start

So I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
Hey hey hey

I'm 'bout to break down baby I'm done  
No I can't keep up runnin' this marathon  
No need to race when I already won  
And if I got you by my side girl I already won

It's like lookin' for a treasure when it's already mine  
It don't make sense don't make sense  
No matter how hard I try to define  
I'm comin' face to face with myself  
I know I don't need don't need no one else  
So can somebody tell me where I'm goin'  
So can somebody tell me where I'm goin'

I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
Hey hey hey

Runnin' away runnin' away hey hey hey  
Runnin' away runnin' away hey hey hey


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this one reminds me of how Bella was feeling about Edward leaving, but how Jacob was making her life better. I dont know how to explain it lol **

**The song is The Way that I Loved you by Selena Gomez **

**

* * *

**

Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll leave and  
laugh about it someday

But not today, no  
Cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me

(Chorus)  
And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
with someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

Letting you go is  
making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been trying to make  
believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My toung is tied and my  
whole body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need

(Chorus)  
And it might be wonderful, yeah  
It might be magical, uh oh  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
with someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,  
the one and only true love  
wasn't it written all over my face, yeah  
I loved you like you loved me (oh)  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that can never be replaced

And it was be wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love again  
with someone new  
Oh, It could never be the way  
No, It will never be the way  
I loved you

* * *

**Was i completely off?**


End file.
